1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering system for a vehicle provided with a tilt mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been in wide use a steering system having a tilt mechanism for adjusting the height of the steering wheel. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60(1985)-157962, for instance.) In order to obtain a height of the steering wheel which is appropriate to each driver, the steering wheel need not be movable by a large angle. Further, in the case of a vehicle in which an air bag unit is mounted on the steering wheel, the steering wheel must be positioned in a predetermined area since otherwise the driver cannot be sufficiently protected by the air bag eve if it inflates upon collision. Accordingly, conventionally the tilting angle range through which the steering wheel can be tilted has been limited. On the other hand, in view of facilitation of getting on and off the vehicle or in view of comfort during parking, it is desirable that the steering wheel can be tilted by a large angle.